lgafandomcom-20200213-history
War of LGA
, Sarah Lennington, and Tectonic Wave duke it out against Storm Flare, XtremEvan, and a group of EAF Marines om Planet Taue]] Prelude Formation of Epsilon After the ending of The Civil War, the majority of the government in the LGA System fell apart without the leadership of the Alliance of Humanity, which was completely eliminated after the destruction of Earth. The colonials of LGA began to look for a new leader, and on April 12th, 2152, the Osykan War Hero and commander of the famed Task Force 92 known as XtremEvan was inaugurated as the First Emperor of the newly formed Epsilon Empirewhich had jurisdiction over the planets Ion, Belzeski, Armand, Taue, and Venglar. Epsilon's political and economic power began to grow exponentially immediately following XtremEvan's rise to power, and there was only one other nation in the system that rivaled Epsilon's power: the Demith Dominion. Wary Neighbors The Demith Dominion, which gained independence from the Alliance of Humanity in 2149 after the Alliance began selling off its assets to stabilize its economy, was challenged by the sudden appearance and rise of a new superpower. The Demithians were aware that the same people running this new regime were the warmongers who started The Civil War in the first place, which cost the lives of over 36 billion people and resulted in the destruction of Earth. Especially stirring up trouble was Roy, a former member of Task Force 92 who was personally assaulted and nearly killed by XtremEvan who was trying to cover his back. Roy, with the help of his father who was a powerful Demithian politician, created a storm of hate towards the new Epsilon Empire that accused XtremEvan himself of murder and the destruction of the Earth itself. XtremEvan denied a lot of the charges, and his image was barely tarnished with the people of Epsilon; but polls showed that approximately 11% of Demithians believed Roy's accusations to be true. However, political discussions of aligning the Demith Dominion and Epsilon Empire were damaged because of the accusations. Many of the radical politicians, led mainly by Roy's father, formed the Demith Defense Force, a paramilitary militia designed to defend the nation since Demith lacked a standing army. New Year The majority of the population was still against taking up arms in defense by the turn of the new year, but by that point Epsilon had given up the possibility of forming a peaceful alliance with Demith due to Roy's revealing of XtremEvan's nature, even though most of Epsilon still supported the emperor since Roy's messages were censored in Epsilon territory. Emperor XtremEvan instead focused on building his empire up without the help of Demith and finding inner peace within his personal life, as he was in fact tired of non-stop war and simply wanted to enjoy his life at the top. However some people, such as Roy, Jack MacTyler, and Kane, continued to believe that XtremEvan could never change and began building up massive planetary defenses that encompassed all of Demith. The militia continued to grow in size day by day, and Roy's elusive team known as the Force of Impeachment began to step up its recruiting. Most of the population saw the militia and FOI leaders as just a bunch of paranoid lunatics preparing for a war that was never going to happen since Epsilon was too focused on itself. However, it is always better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it, and that foresight paid off greatly in the Fall of 2153 for the Demithians who were prepared. Making a Move Arktavia Assault The phantom organization known as the Society of Chaos was observing the political situation very carefully throughout the months following the closing of The Civil War. The Society's overall plan in fact required for a new "war to end all wars between the two surviving civilizations", and the Society fabricated the ultimate plan to kickoff the galactic siege between the two hostile powers. The Society's new move known as Operation Twin Method was initiated in late October of 2153, in which the Society replaced an entire DDF Battalion with their own Ghost Troopers that looked and acted the exact same, but had a different mission in mind. They were going to take the fight directly to the Epsilon Empire and on November 5th they launched a full scale assault on the city of Arktavia in the battle that would later be known as the Arktavia Assault. The suburban district was overrun by ground troops and vehicles and the downtown sector was demolished by orbital weaponry while fighter aircraft bombed out Epsilon military bases. However, Epsilon managed to mount a counterattack and the Ghost Troopers were soon overrun and all were killed or captured within 5 hours. The damage had been done though, and over 300,000 innocent civilians lay dead with many millions wounded severely. Even the Emperor was hit personally as his daughter Jennifer was believed to be among the casualties, and the public demanded war against the Demith Dominion. The Epsilon Empire officially declared war against the Demith Dominion at 2350 hours on November 5th, 2153. The Galactic Armageddon had begun. Battle of Demith Within a few minutes of Epsilon's declaration of war the population of Demith panicked immediately. Most were shocked that their government had indeed struck against the mighty empire and questioned why, while the government was bewildered as how this could have possibly happened as they had made no such movement against Epsilon. Turmoil and riots began across Demith, and the population really began to be fearful when it was confirmed that an Epsilon Task Force was en route to the planet. Among that unit was the Sunhawk, the same starship that scorched the earth in nuclear fire during The Civil War. Pandemonium was out of control on Demith as people no longer trusted the government, but new leaders quickly arose to the challenge to unite Demith against the incoming threat. Military leaders and popular figures Jack MacTyler, Kane Ericson, and Roy quickly rallied up the population to defend their home against the new enemy. Roy made the finishing touches on the Orbital Defense Matrix and activated it with the Epsilon Fleet only hours away. Before Epsilon even had a chance to begin the nuclear strike however, an imfiltrator allied with the F.O.I. managed to slip in and sabotage the nuclear launch system. Without this system the EAF was unable to nuke the planet from orbit, so instead the EAF deployed a massive Marine Detachment which resulted in the Battle of Demith. EAF Marines attempted to dismantle the underground power bunkers that powered the defense matrix so that the Epsilon warships could bombard the cities with railguns. Within a few hours both reactors went down but as the Sunhawk prepared to rearm its weapons systems a band of Demithian superhumans boarded the ship and destroyed the reactor core, which caused the Sunhawk to plummet from orbit and crash into the core continent of Demith. The impact created a massive antimatter blast that annihilated everything within a 1,000 mile radius and split the continent in two. With its trump card ruined, the planet covered in a massive dust cloud, and many men either missing or dead from the explosion, Epsilon called off the attack and retreated to Planet Venglar to rebuild and rearm its force. Interference Society of Chaos Demith was extremely weakened from the Battle of Demith, as its morale was shot and broken as massive debris storms covered the planet. Demith needed time to rebuild and get back on its feet, as it would take a while to recover from the devastating attack that left 2 million Demithians dead and shattered the continent into two. The Epsilon war machine was already rebuilding another massive force that would deliver the killing blow and finish off Demith for good and end the war within a few weeks. However, the organization known as the Society of Chaos, the same group that started the war in the first place, knew that it had to be dragged out for their "prophecy" to come true. The Society of Chaos began open warfare against Epsilon in order to buy Demith time, striking against factories and weapons depots within Epsilon territory, once again disguised as Demithians. Epsilon was quite surprised that Demith was combat capable almost immediately following the assault, and Epsilon was locked in a stalemate with the guerrilla warfare tactics used by the Society. Force of Impeachment Instead of helping with the cleanup and rebuilding Demith, Roy and his force of freedom fighters known as the Force of Impeachment began to take action against Epsilon. They, along with the Society of Chaos, began a guerrilla warfare campaign against Epsilon to hold them at bay. The FOI was hitting Epsilon in its weak spots, frustrating the EAF to a great degree. The FOI's supreme technological advantage also made it a lot easier for them to win against Epsilon, but the EAF soon changed its tactics from conventional warfare to counter-terrorism, and the FOI began to take heavy hits. By the ending of 2155 AD, the FOI and Society of Chaos had been heavily damaged, but a new contender was ready to take action: the Demith Defense Force. Taking the First Step Invasion of Belzeski After nearly 2 years of repairing and rebuilding, the Demith Military was ready to take the fight to Epsilon. On February 1st, 2156 AD, the DDF began a full scale invasion of Planet Belzeski, the second most heavily populated planet in the LGA System. The new Coalition of Human Freedom made up of the Demith Defense Force and Force of Impeachment, along with the secret help of the Society of Chaos managed to make a breakthrough and seize the planetary starport. The Coalition soon began to push forward towards Alcyone, the capital of Belzeski. The EAF was attempting counterstrikes and tried to hold the line, but the mighty Coalition demolished them and pressed on towards the capital. the main reason for the EAF's failure to hold the line was due to their counter-terrorism strategies and lack of technology, which seriously hurt them when facing against the modern DDF. Alcyone fell in November of 2156 and the Demithian flag was raised over the planet in victory. Conquering Armand The Coalition soon set its eyes on Planet Armand, an Epsilon colony that was rich in oil and precious materials underneath its oceans that encompassed 91% of the planet. On March 10th, 2157 AD, the Coalition Forces invaded Armand in full force. The EAF resistance was especially strong on this planet however, as Epsilon wasn't going to give up its oil reserves so easily. A back and forth battle, mainly fought in the air and on sea, took course over the next 2 years, but through sheer numbers the DDF captured the island city of Hyda, the capital of Armand. Now the Coalition held two planets, and the EAF was losing morale quickly. Stepping Up gives enemy prisoners no rights whatsoever.]] Remodeling Emperor XtremEvan was becoming very frustrated with how the war was going, and knew that at the rate they were going Epsilon could lose within a few more years. Public opinion of the war was dropping and many began to doubt XtremEvan's capability as a leader. XtremEvan knew things had to change in order for him and his empire to stay at the top, and he had multiple meetings with the top brass of the EAF to develop the best plan to turn the war around in their favor. In July of 2159, a new plan was introduced and took effect immediately. A massive nation-wide draft was formed, and soon the EAF swelled in size to over 100 million strong; boys and girls as young as 16 were now serving on the frontlines as infantry. A new propaganda campaign began and Epsilon morale rose sharply while HGE began developing new AI and Nanotechnology to combat the DDF. The EAF began to change its tactics and strategies and replaced old generals with new ones. CyberOps teams were now under the command of the EAF in order to aid in combat. New ROE Along with the other changes, the EAF issued a new Rules of Engagement to all of their men and women. Epsilon had to be extremely aggressive in order to hold off future attacks and push back Demith and the new ROE reflected this greatly. EAF Soldiers were no longer bound by Geneva Convention restrictions, and were allowed to do literally anything that would help them win the war. Captured FOI and SoC insurgents were tortured to inhuman levels and no mercy was shown on the battlefield at all by the EAF. The most shocking change however, was that now any officer in command of a company or higher had clearance to use nuclear weapons indiscriminately. This single change alone would turn the tide of the war greatly within the next few years. Desperate Measures Holding Ion The Coalition began an invasion of Planet Ion in August of 2160, but they arrived to a rude awakening. The EAF was different, changed, and was much more aggressive than previous encounters. The EAF nearly pushed the DDF off of the planet within the same week of them landing, but the coalition brought in their heavy weapons and demolished the LZ with orbital weaponry. The coalition established a beachhead on the cold and rocky planet and began their march towards the capital of the planet. The battles went back and forth between the EAF and DDF, and the DDF had more casualties in this one campaign than in the entire war combined. However, what happened next would change the entire course of the war forever. Nuclear Dawn As the Coalition pushed towards the capital, Epsilon resistance seemed to strangely weaken over time. By the time they got to the capital however, there was practically no EAF soldiers within sight. The DDF claimed the capital city and raised the flag, but by then it was too late: they had fallen for the trap. EAF commandos had strategically placed multiple 200 megaton warheads across the capital and Coalition LZ, and right in the middle of a live broadcast claiming that Ion had fallen, the weapons were detonated. The entire coalition force on Ion was vaporized in less than a second; over 30 million killed instantly. The people of Demith were shocked at what they had just seen: Epsilon using nukes on their own territory and the deaths of millions. The massive EAF forces hiding in the mountains soon swarmed the blastzones and killed off any stragglers, while massive cannons mounted on the ground shot down the entire DDF fleet while being shrouded from orbital weaponry by the massive mushroom clouds. Planet Ion was damaged, but it would recover. The Demithian morale however, would not. Invasion of Taue Change in Command The Demithian Generals were shocked at Epsilon's sudden use of nuclear weapons, even though nukes had been outlawed in the Geneva Convention over 20 years ago. After the loss of nearly half of the entire Coalition Army, morale was dropping very quickly and many citizens became distraught at the situation and began to question the leadership of the DDF. Although it was against his best interests, Prime Minister Kane replaced the current general of the DDF with General Leo H. Norman, a top-level officer. What Kane did not know, however, was that General Norman was secretly a member of the Society of Chaos. Norman knew that the coalition had to keep up its powerful momentum and could not let one failure stop them at all. For that reason, Norman set his eyes on Planet Taue, Epsilon's most outer colony. Building Momentum In January of 2162, the Coalition launched the largest assault ever against Planet Taue: over 20 million soldiers against the 10 million EAF Marines garrisoned there. The Coalition began a spearhead assault towards the city of New Sedna which was the main economic hub of Planet Taue. Also, it housed the headquarters of the famed company known as HGE, the main defense contractor for the EAF and the supplier of all their arms. Epic battles ensued between the EAF and DDF across the deserts of Taue, and the Coalition slowly pushed forward, but not without masses of casualties. By February of 2163 AD, the Coalition was only 60 miles away from Taue, but unbeknown to them was that they were about to be hit very hard by a force unbelievable large. Overwhelming Force Sumpreme Commander Evanata was not about to let the Coalition conquer another planet, and on February 4th, 2163, a force of 90 million Epsilon Marines landed on the planet and began murdering the Coalition forces through sheer numbers. General Norman wasn't about to back down either, and he sent in another 40 million Coalition forces. Over the next 3 years, Planet Taue turned into a massive bloodbath that consumed millions of lives. Nuclear bombs detonated way off in the distance upon unsuspecting Coalition forces, dogfights raged in the sky throughout the nights, and infantry fought in demolished urban environments for weeks at a time. Taue was also the first main campaign that saw widespread use of supersoldiers on both sides of the conflict. The Coalition deployed their Omega Teams and unregistered superhumans against the CyberOps teams commanded by HGE and the EAF. Taue was almost a complete playground of destruction, as it simply turned into a war of attrition and literally anyone with a gun and allegiance could show up and fight. Among the nonmilitary combatants were Tectonic Wave, Storm Flare, and Emperor XtremEvan himself. By the end of 2165 AD, the tide turned in the favor of Epsilon, and within a year the Coalition resistance came to a screeching halt as many surrendered or hide among the civilians; a few lucky ones managed to make it off of the planet to fight another day. Back Home Nation Divided Epsilon was building up quick momentum, as they now had held off two assaults on both Planet's Ion and Taue, and it was now time to go on the offensive and reclaim lost territory. Much of the population was in favor of going on the offensive and crushing the Demithians once and for all, as many still remember the shocking attack upon Arktavia which left 300,000 dead and the capital of Epsilon as a ghostly image of the apocalypse for nearly a decade. However, there was a small percentage that believed Epsilon's military strategy was way too extreme compared to what it had been earlier, especially with the use of nuclear and chemical weapons being common on almost every battle. Many families were distraught as their sons and daughters were drafted into the EAF, and this group soon began to fight back against the propaganda. The group was largely unsuccessful at first, but in 2168 a new anonymous figure of the resistance began leading them. The leader was in fact XtremEvan's daughter Spacella, who took on the alias "Concord" in order to keep secret from her father. She began working against him mainly after learning of the doomsday weapon known as Menton that he was constructing in secrecy. Nation Aligned The population of Demith was growing worried due to the amounting casualties of the war and Epsilon's new and much more aggressive style. However, leaders such as Prime Minister Kane knew that backing down and surrendering would only be suicide as XtremEvan showed no mercy at all and was very eager to use his new superweapon once it was completed. In 2163, when the Council and Kane were finally shown enough evidence that Menton was a very real and immediate threat, they knew that they had to inform the population and rally them up like never before. When the people of Demith learned of the Menton Superweapon, enlistment rates shot up and more support than ever was given to the troops. New technological advances were rushed into production, such as heavy plasma weaponry and new starships. It was a life or death situation now, because if Demith was unable to stop Epsilon then they would all cease to exist. Reclaimer Gunship Crew provides fire support for infantry during Epsilon's recapture of Planet Armand.]] Operation Starstorm Evanata and his top generals began devising a new offensive plan to reclaim planets Belzeski and Armand and surround the entire planet of Demith. In May of 2166 AD, after major combat operations on Taue had ended, the new assault was laid out. It called for 7 massive star fleets and 80 million men and women with enough equipment to support them for a year alone. The new plan was called Operation Starstorm, and by August of 2166 the Operation was ready for to go. Armand Contained The Coalition knew Epsilon was up to something big, and began amassing their fleets around planets Belzeski and Armand to prepare for the worst. However, it wasn't enough for on September 1st, 2166 AD, the Task Forces of Operation Starstorm entered Planet Armand's orbit and began a massive siege to decimate the DDF forces on the ground. Millions of ground soldiers were deployed and the DDF force on the surface was once again overrun by Epsilon's sheer horde. By the beginning of the new year the entire Coalition fleet above Armand was destroyed and the ground forces had the capital surrounded. On March 1st, 2167 AD, the Coalition general surrendered the planet and the EAF declared Armand liberated. General Norman and Prime Minister Kane were frustrated with Epsilon's victory streak and the loss of a planet with massive natural resources. General Norman deployed another 10 million DDF forces to defend Belzeski for the next incoming assault. Planet of Ice The next phase of Operation Starstorm called for the Liberation of Belzeski, and on June 1st the EAF Task Force arrived in orbit to begin laying siege. However, the main difference here was that the FOI managed to set up another Orbital Defense Matrix, so Epsilon was forced to land without orbital support. The battles across Belzeski were brutal to say the least, and even CyberOps teams were called into action to help against the entrenched DDF. The FOI managed to set up the most powerful defenses ever seen on the battlefield, including a large number of flying battle-fortresses that could decimate anything within a 100 mile radius. These had to be destroyed from the inside by CyberOps teams, and they were strategically placed around the globe to make Epsilon pay for every inch of soil gained. The bloodbath continued on into the next year, but Epsilon is slowly but surely conquering its lost territory. Current Times Belzeski At the Brink Today, in the current story the EAF along with CyberOps has managed to conquer over 80% of the land mass in Belzeski, and is very close to taking down the capital. Demith reinforcements are currently cut off due to the Epsilon blockade around the planet, and only a small handful of the Coalition's flying fortresses remain to protect the planet. Belzeski is expected to fall within the next few weeks and from then the EAF will surround Demith to prevent any escape from the near-completed Menton. Near Completion The Menton superweapon is approximately 99.37% complete, all that is remaining is a few more tons of the special Conduit Minerals that make up the charger device, and a very large power source to start the chain reaction. The Coalition's superhumans are doing everything within their power to stop the construction of Menton, but unfortunately no one knows where the structure is located and multiple CyberOps teams are usually sent in just to guarantee that the minerals can be harvested without interference from the Coalition Forces. Many Coalition leaders including Prime Minister Kane and Roy are so desperate that they have been going on the mission themselves lately in order to stop Menton, but it currently seems like doomsday for Demith as either they will be destroyed by Menton or the 110 million EAF soldiers preparing for the invasion if necessary. Emperor XtremEvan is aiming for the war to be over before the next decade, and is determined to accomplish his goal no matter what so that him and his empire can get back on track towards galactic colonization. , Sarah Lennington, and Tectonic Wave duke it out against Storm Flare, XtremEvan, and a group of EAF Marines om Planet Taue